


While the world coming apart, you were the only thing that last

by Yulaty



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gecko Brothers, Geckocest, M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: It's now or never.Together or we'll be nothing.





	

_It’s now or never._ You thought, looking at him.  
He drove a car all the way long for us as always.  
Tired is what wrote all over that face.  
He lose upper three buttons of his white shirt.  
The jacket’s still on.

It’s midsummer night.  
No other sound beside the sound of car’s engine roar.  
You say his name, he answers it.  
You asked him to slow down the car.  
He does. He stops it.

 _It’s now or never._ You thought, looking at him.  
“Get some rest.” softly it sounded. “You need some rest, Seth. I’ll take care of it.”  
He exhales, get out of the car and so are you.  
He said nothing. He just buried his face in your chest when you came close.  
You pull him to yourself.  
He stands between you and our ‘68 Cougar.  
Silent.  
You break the silence.

“I told you,” You whisper in his ear. “The world is coming apart, brother.”  
“But not _mine_.” He tugs your shirt. “It’s not that bad, isn’t it? As long as… we’re here, breathing.”  
As long as we got each other’s back.  
As long as he has you by his side.  
That’s the things left unsaid, but you knew it anyway.

You want to kiss him.  
You do.  
But instead, he moves first.  
Pressed his lips against yours.

This is the end of everything.  
His tongue is the death of you.  
The paradise you always dreamed of.  
The paradise we always dreamed of is lying still within us.

He falls asleep fifteen minutes later.  
It’s your jacket he used as a blanket.  
It’s your thigh he used as a pillow.

You tap your fingers on a steering wheel.  
_Together or we’ll be nothing._ He once said.  
_Together or we’ll be nothing._ You repeated it in your mind.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are on me.


End file.
